


An offer he can't refuse

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, before diva, in the zoo, innocent!Hagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: Hagi grew up in the Zoo, and caught many eyes from his very sharp looks and obvious close power in the house as the personal servant/friend of Saya whom controlled most of the house with a single word. So when one Maid offers to service him to curry his favor at ebing caught stealing a set of silverware he refuses, unknowing of what she means.He ends up questioning Saya about it and she gives him a very detailed explanation of what it is and why it was offered. Smut ensues.





	

The late fall weather was brimming on nippy as a couple of teenagers to the eye sat outside on the porch of the main building. A 18 year old boy carving a block of wood enthralled with it as it became an image of a bird and the girl fighting to fix her favorite fencing glove that had been shredded the last she went up against a master. An odd silence filled the air between the two as the very handsome teen boy was lost to his own thoughts far too much to notice the calling of his mistress and friend to get his attention.

"Hagi!" She finally cried out when after the third time calling to him he didn't look to see her work on the glove. He jumped slightly and turned to her with an apologetic wince at the shrill cry in his ear.

"Apologies, Saya. It seems i'm distracted today." He told her, setting the carved bird head on the table nearby and looking over the stitching she'd done so well to learn to caref or her frequently ripped and cut protective garments.

"What happened to make you so? You're almost...... COnfused." She noted, tapping her shim with a finger as she waited patiently for him to tell her, not doubting that he would obey her as he always did.

"Astute observeation, I caught one of the maids doing something wrong and she.... Offered me a bargain to not allow the information to reach Joel. I don't understand quite what it was, but she seemed very shocked of my refusal." He admitted, scratching his neck for something to do with his hands while he waited for her to react to the news.

"Well, maybe I know what it is. Go on and tell me what she offered." She pushed pulling her chair closer so he could lower his tone to a whisper in case it was something..... Vary bad that the other servants of the house should not hear uttered aloud.

"Something called a blowing job or something sounding similar. I get the feeling it wasn't the most.... Respectable thing a young lady to offer, and am tiring of her look of shoack every time I see her inside or require to run an errand for you." Saya's small fine face turned ashen almost sickly before him as he spoke the words aloud, coughing and turning away from the still very innocent young man who should have been given the talk on sexual favors much earlier but no adults who could have were ver close with him or dared to wonder if he already knew or not given how close to the girl whom could have them gone in a second.

"That...... Well you see..... It's something very personal and...... Maybe not something we should speak of on the front steps. Let's go for a walk in the gardens." She announced, feeling her cheeks heat as she hurried ahead of ther loyal servant and friend to the usually abandoned section of the gardens that she cared for herself in the mornings and forbade any from entering without her permission. In the center of the small flower garden was a sheltered bench hidden behind a large weeping willow where they sat so the older than most woman could explaint he sexual act to the young man.

"You do not have to tell me if you are uncomfortable, Saya." He offered noticing as always her insecurities and shyness speaking about these things to him.

"No, you should know inc ase someone offers again and...... You say yes. It's..... A intimate thing where a woman...... Cares for a man's.... Apendedge with her lips and..... Sucks him. Between the maids they use this..... favor...... to get their way among the men without the chance of... Pregnancy." She stuttered out, feeling her face heat to the point she was sweating and he looked shocked by the news of what he had been offered as well as his young male mind conjuring images of what she said without his consent.

"O-Oh." Was all he could say, shifting so his 'growing problem' wasn't onvious to the owman whom he loved and lusted over since he had hit puberty.

"I only know because I found this book in the library that one of th emaids was trying to hide." Saya told him worried he may think her less for knowing the information or even believe her to have done it in the past.

"It seems that...... It wouldn't..... Fit there." He told her, feeling his own face burn as it changed to match hers and a curling in his stomach as her face lit up with obvious shock at his words.

"Well most men aren't very big, though I have overheard that some are.... Gifted with more than the others." She gulped, suddenly curious of his own size. Being a woman with several male servants in the past she had seen many men's anatomy and they all seemed very small to her eyes, and their bodies had not enticed anything in her stomach as many woman had claimed to feel lust blooming. Yet the thought of what may lie onstructed from her view in regards to Hagi made a heavy thrum in time with her heart begin in her loins.

"I wasn't aware it was so..... I thought all men were the same size." He mumbled, this time turning away in embarrassment of having this sort of tlak with the inhuman woman that he was deeply in love with. He nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly she asked a very simple question that sent his head spinning.

"Would you like me to show you........" Saya hid her own face from his questing eyes in some small hope that maybe he wouldn't see the blatant desire in her as he stared at her in shock of her offer.

"Y-Yes." He pushed past clenched teeth making the woman whom had been every fantasy and dream of his in his life dropped from the bench they sat onto her knees in the soft grass and began to pull at his belt and yanked his shirt from where it was tucked in under the blackjacket he wore. She was very embarrassed, but equally curious and full of lust as she pulled the buttons open and found him tucked inside his trousers hard at rock and hanging lower than any male organ she had ever seen in her life. Indeed looking at him it was simple to think that he would never fit in her mouth entirely least he choke her.

"S-Saya!" He gasped as she pulled him from his confines and stared at him bluntly with awe. He was not much thicker than normal, but long and growing in her hands as she moved her fingers to trace his appendage curiously. Careful to avoid hurting him with her long painted nails she shifted her hand how she had read in the book had caused the man pleasure and was greeted by a low grunt from the man above her. Slowly she began to move her fingers faster over him stilla t a steady pace while ht eohter explored his sack encasing two rounded heavy organs behind the long member. Shocked by the way he twitched under her palm when she explored them her nails slightly scratched over the flesh making him gasp and moan loudly into the silent clearing they were nessled in.

"D-Do that again, please." He asked with choked noises int he back of his throat as she scratched over his member with one long fingernail amazed as he threw his ehad back and bit back a cry of pleasure. Fro the tip leaked a translucent fluid that dribbled down his shaft thicker than water as a finger collected it and rolled the liquid between her first finger and thumb. She sucked it off the fingers, intrigued by the salty taste she moved down to lick it directly from where it leaked from the slit on the head of his enis, not stopping the movement of her hand up and down on the shaft.

"Nnngggg!" He gasped and moaned fighting against shifting his hips further into the torture of the mouth now sucking lightly at his tip. He gripped the edge of the metal bench with one hand and the other he ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself slightly to avoid begging her to quicken the torturously slow pace she had taken. She took him further down even slower than the pace of her hand cautious of the movement of his hips that shuddered despit his try to remain still. She went as far down as she could until he pressed to the opening of her throat with an unpleasant sensation for her before pulling back and caressing him with her mouth again stopping and pulling back just before he hit the back of her throat. A few times of that before she picked up her pace just slightly, but to the man above her it was like going from riding at a slow walk to a gallop and grunted his preference for this new speed.

"Saya!" He gasped as he felt her teeth scraping along the rim of his head giving him a painful reminder that she wasn't human spiking the lust he felt for the woman as well. Noticing the twitch in the length currently between her lips, she let her teeth gently scrape across him a few more times before suddenly her tongue found the top slit and licked across it with a hum as more of his salty liquid leaked onto her tongue tasting like a beef dish she enjoyed eating.

"I'm...... I'm....... GuH!" He groaned, shaking as he felt the vibration of her groan against him at the same time as her nails scraped over his shaft and tensed grabbing ahold of her hair in one hand unable to stop himself. She didn't jerk away or rip his hand from the painfully tight grip on her hair but stayed looking up at him as he came in her mouth. Unable to actually release him from the confines of her lips, she ended up swallowing the slightly unpleasant tang of his seed in her mouth until he suddenly released her hair with a start looking apologetic as eh noticed some of it fell from her scalp having been pulled out.

"Mistress Saya! Miss! Is everything alright? We've not seen you in some time!" A guard called stepping through the garden stopping as she left her young friend alone and went around the tree where he would see she was fine. 

"Oh, yes. Though I specifically said not to come here. You've ruined a perfectly good game of hide and seek." She pouted, tapping her foot as he noticed how disheveled she looked and nodded.

"Apologies, miss. Please forgive me for the intrusion." He bowed waiting to be dismissed like every guard had to be before they could step away from anyone they were to guard.

"You are dismissed, and don't come back to my garden." She ordered making him nod and leave her, the innocent woman who acted like a child not losing the image as she walked around to the metal bench and found the man breathing deeply having redressed quite quickly and silently as she chastised the guard.

"You lie all too well for a lady." He remarked grinning at her with wonder, curious to how many times she had lied to him in the same way she had, so easily.

"Would you have rather explained to the man why you were exposed and me sitting before you? I'm not certain about yourself but I find they give me my freedom when they believe I am a child of mind instead of a woman." She revealed with a deep seated smirk as he shook his head disapprovingly but in acceptance of how she handled the situation.


End file.
